particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Indrala
Indrala is an island nation lying between eastern coast of Seleya and the western coast of Dovani. It is generally considered part of the South Seleya region. Geography Indrala is considered the largest island in all of Terra, and is sometimes considered a subcontinent in its own right. The island of Indrala lies in the Schismatic Sea. It is separated from the Dovani continent by the Gulf of Wiggelsworth. To the west is the island of Meriath, in Rildanor; to the northwest are the islands of Marligantos and Vintalli in Gaduridos; to the north is Deltaria Nova; and to the east are the continents of Dovani and Squibble. The northwestern part of the island contains the largest mountain range in the country, the Akuzia Range. Mount Kuribaya, the second highest mountain in the country, is located in the northern part of the Akuzia mountain range, rising 3,922 meters. The AKuzia mountains allmost entirely occupy the central regions of Indrala, with the highest point Mount Sikowo, reaching 6,524 metres above sea level. To the east of the Akuzia range is the large Bongor Valley, with the dry Trebi Desert in the northeast. To the east of the valley rises the Sierra Mayon coastal mountain range The narrow, flat coastal lowlands extend from northeast to the Mangan River basin. Generally the coastal strip is fertile and rice is cultivated intensively. The Mangan, which is 1,220 kilometers long, is the longest river on the island. From its source in the Akuzian plateau, it forms the boundary between the provinces Quibashi and Mishari Karula and draining into the Odufart Sea. The Mangan delta, in Southern Indrala, covering about 40,000 square kilometers, is a low-level plain not more than three meters above sea level at any point and criss-crossed by a maze of canals and rivers. About 10,000 square kilometers of the delta are under rice cultivation, making the area one of the major rice-growing regions of the world. The western bank of the Mangan River is covered by dense jungle and mangrove swamps. Climate The climate of Indrala can be described as tropical and warm. Its position between 0 and 15 south latitude endows the country with a warm climate moderated by ocean winds and considerable moisture. The mean temperature ranges from about 16 °C (61 °F) in the Central Highlands, where frost may occur for several days in the winter, to a maximum of approximately 33 °C (91 °F) in other low-altitude areas. The average yearly temperature ranges from 28 °C (82 °F) to nearly 31 °C (88 °F). History see History of Indrala Demographics Ethnicity Indralans belong to several Dovani ethnic groups, grouped within the Gao-Indralan or Gao-Showa speaking people. They originated from a population of Dovani native aborigines, that migrated to the island of Indrala thousands of years ago from Northern Dovani, and brought with them knowledge of agriculture, and ocean-sailing technology. Various people of different races, and nationalities have intermarried with various indigenous ethnic groups. Indralans, or Gao-Indralans, are far and away the largest ethnic group in Indrala. Among the various indigenous ethnic groups are the Misharan, Karulan, Velashan, Kathuri, Lakaian, Lurathan, and Kazulian. Their origins are unclear, but they are probably related to the Gao-Showa people of Gishoto and indeed the other major ethnic group is the Gao-Showa people, growing over recent years due to increase immigration from Greater Hulstria. Although belonging to the Gao-Indralan ethnicity, the Moro people refers to a population of Muslims in Indrala, and are estimated to number around 55 million people (11.9%). The Moro people mostly live in parts of the Central areas of Indrala. Due to migration, Moro communities are found in large cities such as Endaris and Dangalesh Other sizable ethnic groups include Hulstrians, Alorians, Rildanorians and other ethnic groups. Religion :See also Qamido The traditional religions of Indrala are Qamido, which originated in Indrala, and Buddhism. The third major religion in Indrala is the Orthodox Catholic Church, which was spread by settlers and missionaries from South Seleya. In modern times religions that have gained in numbers as well as getting political representation are Islam and Judaism. Although a sizeable minority of Indralans consider themselves religious, observance is low amongst the majority of people and reduced to major religious festivals. Just over 10% of Indralans consider themselves to have no religion. Regulary attend religious services: 38% Occasionally attend religious services: 42% Rarely or Never attend religious services: 30% Language :See Indralan (language) The major language of Indrala is Indralan, a Gao-Indralan language related to Gao-Showa, spoken in Gishoto. It was traditionally written in the Indralan Syllabary, introduced under the Gamuki Kingdom. The syllabary used up until the late 1800s, when foreign influence caused the Latin alphabet to become the dominant alphabet. It is still used for religious writings and some official documents. Large libraries are preserved in many Qamido monasteries; however, most of the population cannot read or write more than a few words in the syllabary. The Indralan language has changed considerably since the Latin alphabet came into use, with the result that the syllabary is no longer entirely consistent with modern spoken Indralan. Culture :See Culture of Indrala The culture of Indrala reflects the complexity of the history of Indrala through the blending of diverse indigenous cultures with the culture of Aloria, which controlled the island for allmost two centuries, and other foreign influences such as Rildanorian and Hulstrian. Alorian colonization of the island lasted until 1922. As a result, there is a significant amount of Alorian and other Artanian influence in Indralan customs and traditions. One of the most visible western legacies is the prevalence of Alorian surnames, and names among Indralans. This peculiarity, unique among the people of Gao-Showa origin, came as a result of a colonial decree, for the systematic distribution of family names, and implementation of the Alorian naming system on the population during the Alorian colonial era on the island. Many of the Indralans nowadays have English surnames. Economy Important sectors of the Indralan economy include agriculture and industry, particularly food processing, textiles and garments and electronics. Most industries are concentrated in the urban areas around metropolitans Kigami, Endaris and Dangelesh, while metropolitan Huzan is also becoming an attraction for foreign and local investors in recent dates. Mining also has great potential in Indrala, which possesses significant reserves of chromite, nickel, and copper. As a newly industrialized nation, and after centuries of corrupt governments (which slowed down economic growth and progress), Indrala is still an economy with a large agricultural sector, however services are beginning to dominate. Much of the industrial sector is based around manufacturing textile and electronics, usually from foreign corporations. Agriculture Indrala ranks fifth worldwide in farm output. Agriculture and allied sectors like forestry, logging and fishing accounted for 16.6% of the GDP in 2810, employed 60% of the total workforce and despite a steady decline of its share in the GDP, is still the largest economic sector and plays a significant role in the overall socio-economic development of Indrala. Yields per unit area of all crops have grown since 2810, due to the special emphasis placed on agriculture in the five-year plans and steady improvements in irrigation, technology, application of modern agricultural practices and provision of agricultural credit and subsidies of the Hortal regime in the 2810's. India is the largest producer in the world of rice, tea, coconuts, tea, ginger and black pepper. It is the fourth largest producer of wheat, sugar and fish. It is the fifth largest producer of tobacco. Indrala accounts for 10% of the world fruit production with first rank in the production of bananas and mangoes. Industry Textile manufacturing is the second largest source for employment after agriculture and accounts for 26% of manufacturing output. Dangelesh has gained universal recognition as the leading source of hosiery, knitted garments, casual wear and sportswear. Lakai and Qombal has gained fame for leather products. Business services (information technology, information technology enabled services, business process outsourcing) are among the fastest growing sectors contributing to one third of the total output of services in 2810. The growth in the IT sector is attributed to increased specialization, and an availability of a large pool of low cost, but highly skilled, educated and fluent English-speaking workers, on the supply side, matched on the demand side by an increased demand from foreign consumers interested in Indrala's service exports, or those looking to outsource their operations. Mining The country is rich with mineral and thermal energy resources. A recent discovery of natural gas reserves in the Magsalaya Oil fields off the northern coast is already being used to generate electricity in three gas-powered plants. Indralan gold, nickel, copper and chromite deposits are among the largest in the world. Other important minerals include silver, coal, gypsum, and sulfur. The industry went on a rebound starting in the early 2810's when the Hortal regime deemed an important law permitting foreign ownership of Indralan mining companies constitutional. Foreign Policy Indrala is a state that has maintained a prominent place in International Affairs maintaining strong relations with it's neighbours though the Accord des Nations Amicales and most recently the Seleyan Union. Presidency In 196 elections, Indralans have elected no fewer than 33 different Presidents. Amongst them, eight stand out, each serving Indrala for several decades: #1 - Andrew Symonds (32 terms) - LPI #2 - Percy Moss (13 terms) - UHT #3 - Ichiro Yamagon (11 terms) - LDPI #4 - Thomas Jefferson Jr. (10 terms) - RDP #5 - Melothan Ndaru (9 terms) - LDPI #6 - Thomas Eddie Jr. (26 terms) PIP #7 - Colin Conrad (14 terms) #8 - Su-Chin Lee (14 terms) Government